126912-transcript-of-f2p-livestream
Content Good to know! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- haha, as expected and I'm glad because it'll keep the cash shop further away from crappy things like cosumables and rng boxes (hopefully). Overall, it sounds fine at least for now. | |} ---- If only he could have clarified what's considered a lapse while answering this question. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd like to know, because I had a lapse in subscription that was remedied after less than a week. If missing a couple of days disqualifies me from the rewards, I'm going to be quite displeased. Quite displeased. | |} ---- I hope so too really, and fancy housing decor in the cash shop is a very simple and effective way to get people to spend money in my opinion and I had no doubt they'd go straight for it. | |} ---- ---- I agree. I think all this angst over 5 minutes (or whatever) is crazy. If you unsubbed because you were bored...too bad. | |} ---- As shitty as it sounds - I don't want it to be obtainable in the future. Whether or not they provide a grace period is up to them, but this is the *first* thing in Wildstar that will be completely unattainable after it's released to the players that qualify. I'm excited about that, as I've put so much time, effort, and money into this game. | |} ---- My thinking is 24 hours. If you had a subscription every 24-hour period they checked, you qualify. Just speculation on my part though. | |} ---- Highwayman's outfit from playing beta Piglet house and Chosen of the Progenitors title from pre-ordering the game Loyalty hats (beret, strain squirg hat, malgrave sandwrap) Eventually, physical box sale special items There's a few items and rewards you cannot and will not be able to get anymore. However, I agree, exclusivity isn't necessarily wrong - it's right to show your players appreciation without having to shower EVERYONE (those who did not qualify) appreciation. In this case, they just need to let up on how utterly stringent the requirements are - there should be some leeway for hiccups. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, well that's up to individual personality. I personally don't get my panties twisted or untwisted over exclusive stuff. I'd rather see people being happy over things that make them happy than worry about whether I got to have the happy thing by myself, or whatever, and that solution had the potential to be more inclusive than the original. | |} ---- Thinking about this (as someone who will get the mount) how would you feel for it being locked to players subscribed (or accounts made) before the announcement that have been subscribed a total of x months (x being the time between launch and f2p launch). Anther option might be another mount/reskin at a lower threshold | |} ---- ---- also there is such a huge gap in these "loyalty appreciation rewards. 1. you subscribe every single day since launch to F2P, you get the mount and title and the pet, title, dj 2. you subscribe any time at all since launch and up to F2P, you get the pet, title, dj but no mount for you. not only, will some very loyal customers miss out on the mount due to how stringent the requirements are but they are no more "appreciated" than someone who has been subscribed for a month. 12months + you're so awesome and appreciated 11 months or less and you are no more awesome and appreciated than someone who subscribes right now. Carbine basically has just told a group of players who consider themselves very loyal to the game and the company that they are in fact not very appreciated at all. It's understandable that some are upset about that. Thanks for doing the TLDR of the lifestream, doesn't sound like much information was really given at all. | |} ---- ---- This makes me so sad... I literally got chucked out of where I was living because someone I spent the last ten and a half years of my life decided to go fall in love with a married woman.. So I had a wild, crazy time getting back on my feet and resubbing, so thrilled to be back, but that stupid life event makes me ineligible for a silly bug mount that would have been the highlight of my Wildstar time (to date). Not trying to whine, just a bit disappointed. I'd easily trade the other two decor items for the mount. Really. I don't care about those two decor items. They're like 'meh' to me. | |} ---- If this is really all they had to say about the cash shop then we're really *cupcaked*. :lol: | |} ---- ---- They also said mounts, dyes, costumes, and pets will be on the shop, but new ones will also be added to the game as well, and there won't be pay to win so they said quite a bit for a game that just announced f2p YESTERDAY, and they said so many times they would say more as time went on, they have a lot of attention now, why blow all the info in one day? | |} ---- I'm sorry, but we do have a way to pay for progress into victory. While it's true that you cannot pay to get raid gear (which is what I guess they mean with 'this is not pay to win! You need to be HARDCORE! to get the HARDCORE! shinies'), you can pay money to get amp and ability points: buy CREDD, go to the CX, buy amps/ability point. Repeat until you have skipped the need for the reputation grind. Ability points are the difference between having 2 abilities on tier 3 and having 3 skills on tier 3. AMP points make builds even better. | |} ---- You don't quite understand how the system works, do you? 12+ months = Mount and Loyalty Points 11- months = Loyalty Points Someone who subs right now = no Loyalty Points One big thing that hasn't been talked about at all is the Loyalty system. You basically generate points by buying the game / subscribing and then you can spend those points into Loyalty Rewards (TBA) | |} ---- I understand exactly how it works, are you sure you do? straight from the horses mouth. we are talking about the "player appreciation" rewards not loyalty points someone who subscribed a day after launch is no more appreciated than someone who subscribes today according to the way these rewards are being handed out. someone who has been subscribes since launch and missed only a few hours is no more appreciated than someone who subscribes today. That is the message Carbine is sending with the way they have worded, and tiered the player appreciation rewards, loyalty points are a separate thing. | |} ---- I'll just add this to my old points then. If you have been "loyal" to the game you already have quite a few things "new" players will never get. This includes beta rewards, pre-order bonuses, Galactic Hotshot achievements, 3 different hats and a pet. | |} ---- you are completely missing the point and I don't have the time or inclination to explain further. | |} ---- Yeah, I'm not optimistic in the face of silence on the details of how the F2P is really going to work for financing the game. :lol: So I'm going to look into the crystal ball right now and make a prediction... the smoke is clearing... I predict In-game Omnibit drops in Datascape at 10-100 times the rate they drop in the open world, so that raiders don't have to pay for the stuff in the cash shop but the rest of us do. Check back here when the game goes F2P and we'll see if I got it right tonight. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Like I said - I've paid from headstart in 2014 2 subscriptions on 2 accounts, never missing a month. I've bought countless amounts of CREDD as well. I think this should absolutely be an exclusive item that only a certain subset of players should get. Like I mentioned before, if Carbine wants to add a grace period that's up to them. But I think its a great idea to reward the players that have not once unsubbed. Sorry if that's a small minority of the population, but I don't see how me subbing for 1 year+ is equal to someone who missed 1 month. 2 months... However long. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, it's just a mount and title. ...But it does hurt that I'm pretty confident I won't be getting them. I've stuck with/been playing the game since head start, and would have been subscribed just as long if not for my friend helping me out beforehand. I bought a year's sub, too. But I wasn't perfectly on the ball, so I'm out of luck. I'm not going to get bent out of shape about it, but I can't deny that it does sting a little, though more for the "not good enough" feeling than the actual rewards. | |} ---- And here I am just excited about the prospect of more players and the fact that I'm going to get a boatload of loyalty points. Complaining about a video game vanity mount... ultimate first world problem. | |} ---- I assume, 100% uptime. Every month, you have £8 coming out of your bank account (or w/e sub you went with). Not one break at all, the main question, does that include credd? I assume it would. I know I wont get the mount, I only have 7 months worth of Wildstar time since launch, but oh well, the months I missed, would add up to over £40, and no mount would be worth that price :-P | |} ---- Well, in fairness they did pay for 7 years of video game development with a studio of hundreds of people and have only got back about 50 million bucks for it. They need to recoup their losses if nothing else. Such is the fate of catering to the 1% because they're so important. | |} ---- But what about someone who lapsed for less than a day? I'm not entirely sure but I think MAYBE one time my card didn't work and I had to reactivate manually. This means that for a couple of hours, my sub lapsed, but I was still able to access the game for every single day (24 hour period) since launch day. Yes, I would be bitter if I didn't get the mount. I wouldn't quit over it, I wouldn't rage over it, but I would be upset that a lapse of a couple of hours would mean I'm not loyal enough to get the reward. | |} ---- I really hope their system has a way to determine that, for your sake. If it's just some kind of crawler that starts at June 3 and stops if it gets to any period of sub lapse without checking to see how long that lapse was then even one second of downtime would disqualify you. | |} ---- ---- In fairness, that's a few hours when you weren't paying for the game. At 50 cents per day, that's about two cents per hour you walked off with in savings! Those add up, y'know. More seriously, the frustration that you are feeling for getting the lesser tier of appreciation even though you achieved 99.7% of the requirements for the top tier has an in-game analogy. It's the same frustration felt by players of instanced content when they achieve 99.7% of the requirements for a gold medal and end up with a silver medal instead. I hope you have better luck with the next promotion and whatever requirements they put on that one! | |} ---- So you consider having paid for 365 days out of 365 days available to be only 99.7%.... interesting. | |} ---- Here's the thing. People who pay for their game time with the Carbine Rewards Loyalty Card don't have sub lapses. Using another card or payment method is an indication of disloyalty, ipso facto no crawly mount. | |} ---- ---- The difference is that those embarking on the dungeon know as soon as they start it what are the goals they must aim for. This "We reward Loyal players!" thing wasn't implemented until now. It's more like starting a Dungeon and the game implementing a Medal system in the middle of the run, asking you to complete objectives you cannot complete because you had to do so 30 minutes ago when the system didn't exist. Edited May 30, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- ---- Sorry, I guess that wasn't clear. I'll explain. Consider the Gauntlet shiphand mission. I enjoy it a lot. There's several main objectives required to progress and some optional ones, but you only get a gold medal if you do all of them and one of them--collecting the tokens in the exploding splorg room--is one that you must complete successfully during a short period of time with no opportunity to correct afterwards. Once that timer hits zero, if you haven't gotten 20 tokens then the gold is out of reach for the rest of the mission no matter what else you do. You can find all 10 golden skulls, survive the exploding splorg, rescue the other contestants, down all the enemies, even endorse the home game--but if you get only 19 tokens and you needed 20, we don't round up 95% to 100%. So close! Good effort though! Better luck next time! Similarly, this reward requires several optional objectives that are not required for a lesser reward or to play the game. You had to start a subscription at launch, and then each 30 days following you had to pay for a subscription at or before the deadline to resubscribe so that the subscription was continuous, t=720:00:00 (neglecting daylight savings time corrections, of course) of one 30-day window ending when t=0:00:00 of the next began. You didn't do that. You had one 30-day window, starting at launch, where you only paid for 718 hours of the 720 required. 718/720=99.7%. 99.7%<100%, I'm sure you'll agree. The fact that all the other months (done so far, at least--we don't know about future months until the transition actually happens, of course) are 100% success is irrelevant. You didn't complete all the objectives. I'm sure it's very frustrating to you to know that the developers don't really care that it's not actually your fault... ...but then again the developers don't really care if I miss out on a gold medal because of lag spikes or intermittent connectivity or because the dog needs out right now, either. I still miss out and so do you. So close! Good effort, though! Better luck next time! Oh, I understand that, and I agree with you that this is an arbitrary element of the Player Appreciation Program. And believe me, I think this was an incredibly stupid promotion on their part because you cannot hand out a gold star to some and a silver star to others without turning the promotion into a competition. Competitions are fundamentally not about scoring positive vs. scoring negative, they're about scoring more. No matter what the prize is for second place, to some people second place is first loser. Nobody should have been surprised by the response that's taking place, particularly when some of the people who are in second place here are very used to being in first place... and very competitive. And while I also agree that it's not fair to make a promotion depend on terms that you can't have known would be valued beforehand, I'll admit that I can immediately see the strength of the rebuttal that I'd guess people like Moore and Donatelli are thinking privately but obviously can't say publicly: it is patently obvious that game development studios have the greatest appreciation for people who have been paying up front, on time, every time since day 1. We can say that we had no idea, and it's technically true that we weren't informed, but really... you shouldn't need to be told that being on time with your payment is better than being late, that being there from the beginning is better than showing up later, that being reliable is better than leaving and coming back when it suits you. I'll admit that I wouldn't require perfection on any of those things for a promotion that is fundamentally supposed to create goodwill with the playerbase, but then again I also wouldn't have a series of objectives that ALL must be completed perfectly to get the best rewards in instanced content. I see the same philosophy at work in both places, and it generates the same fundamental discontent in both places. In the end, Mae's complaint isn't that they would've done anything differently if only they'd known, the complaint is that the lapse of a few hours wasn't their fault. In fact, that's been the response of many people who may have been shut out by hours over minor snafus or lapses. That yes, OK, there was a lapse, but the lapse shouldn't count because it wasn't intentional, or wasn't their fault, or was only for a little while. And I can't help but notice that many of these people who are left with such a bitter taste from the whole thing are the same ones who have defended the game's unforgiving design as a big positive and cheerfully defended or endorsed the "if you didn't earn it, then I guess it sucks to be you no matter what the reason is" kind of mentality when they're on the other side of the dividing line between First Place and Second Place. Which makes this an opportunity to simply note that what they're currently experiencing is how the endgame feels to many people, and perhaps provide a little insight into why this game has so much trouble retaining players. | |} ---- There's already a reward for people who missed 3 or 4 months: The difference is that there are two extra items for having a sub from launch till F2P launches. I agree that people who subbed every month but missed a day or two because their sub or CREDD lapsed between the time they last and next played should be eligible, but not people who missed 3 or 4 months, especially considering what we do get for that. | |} ---- ---- And for those who don't care about mounts but care about the title and decor? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- #Hardcore Casuals will be royally pissed if they gonna be snuffed from the mount, while some one who has played less, gets the mount on account of 9/9 status in DS. | |} ---- Cool! Only you may want to tell your unnamed source that he chose a really bad messenger if he wanted to communicate something to the forums... the one he informed is fairly well known for trolling these forums mercilessly. ;) | |} ---- just a reminder there are other flex options being worked on this is just i was personally told was being implemented. | |} ---- said yasfan | |} ---- And this is the crux of the argument: "It's OK to give other people something as long as I don't want it, but it it's something I want, I'm going to act as if my civil rights are being infringed upon" | |} ---- ----